Chocolate Kisses
by The Abominable Snowball
Summary: AU.SxS - He regained his composure and smirked. Uchiha Sasuke gestured to the scratch on his limousine. “Two hundred thousand yen, please,” he stated, lifting a hand to take the money, “for the damage your klutziness has caused, senpai.”
1. First Kiss

//s t a n d a r d . d i s c l a i m e r . a p p l i e d//

**A/N:**** My onii-sama sucks****! TwT**** He knows I'd always listen to him. I deleted ESP**** quite a while ago, nyaa. I actually didn't know what I'd do with it, since ideas don't pop into my head like with other writers. And onii-sama won't give me ideas. RAWR. ****Anyways, this one has a proper plot, and I already know what's gonna happen and it _is_**** related to the title_._**

**_I'm gonna give you guys ONE hint:_**

THE AWESOMENESS OF St. Valentine's Day IN JAPAN!

**Wish me luck with this one! I really**** want to finish it! O.O**

**As always, story's Alternate Universe****. It's modern SasuxSaku love****. I'm gonna bring out Sasuke's brattiness with this one. ^_^**

**

* * *

**"Kyaa~! I'm almost late!" she cried desperately, pedaling faster. Haruno Sakura's inner self raged, telling her _outer_ self to go _faster than faster_.

'_I'm trying!' _she yelled at her inner (in her head of course -_-; because it would be really weird to scream at nobody—at least physically speaking), _'But it's really hard to go faster with _this_ bike! The wheels are so small and worn! I might slip on these damn puddles because it rained last night! And the breaks aren't even working!'_

-

-

**Chocolate Kisses**

-

-

First Kiss

-

The senior student (dubbed as book worm) of Konoha Gakuen (who was almost late) made a sharp turn to the left. "Almost there!" she murmured. She was a good distance from the school, approximately ten meters away from the gates to be exact.

Everything was going smoothly… So smoothly that she can shut her eyes behind her glasses (with stylishly thin frames, might I add) and enjoy the bike ride to school despite the fact that she'd be _almost_ late.

I promise.

It was when a sleek black limousine halted in front of those very gates.

'_Oh shit.'_

Her brain went blank for a few seconds when a silver haired (which defied all laws of gravity) man in a black suit stepped out. **'Wow… That guy is hot… Though not as hot as Uchiha-kun,' **her inner self muttered, forgetting that the road was _slippery_ and her bike had _broken brakes_ and the fact that she was almost going to _hit_—

'_OH SHIT!'_

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction before coming back to her senses and turning her bike away from the limo.

Kami-sama.

Too bad.

It was too late.

'**Turn the steering wheel, girl! TURN THE FRIGGIN' STEERING WHEEL AWAY FROM THE LIMO!'**

Can't stop now!

_SCRRAATTCCH~~!_

Thump!

"Ouch…" she murmured weakly after finally coming to a stop, causing her to dirty her school uniform after falling unto the wet ground. "Kuso," she sneered at herself, narrowing her green eyes at her bike and her now smashed glasses (the only pair she had, by the way). _'If only otou-san and okaa-san were here… They'd probably get me a new bike by now… And maybe a set of contacts,' _she thought, dismayed but happy at the same time by the fact that her beloved parents were together in heaven.

She cursed her stupidity for ogling at the cute driver and stood up, trying to get rid as much of the mud as possible. Sakura cringed, imagining her blonde (big breasted) aunt screaming at her for being a reckless idiot and dirtying her uniform.

Suddenly, the bell rung signaling it was time for class (it was heard throughout campus).

-_-

This is _so_ **not** her lucky day.

She turned her head slowly, afraid of what she'd (barely) see. And when she did (she wears glasses because she's farsighted), she regretted to even live.

The limousine had an ugly looking gash on its side, ruining the paint job.

The handsome silver haired driver's scarred eye twitched, mouth set into a tight line. His mismatched eyes met her emerald ones in an eerily calm manner. He was about to say something to her, an insult or a lecture probably, when the door opened.

Out stepped a boy with a duck ass styled hair (in which Sakura wondered if it was natural) clad in her school's uniform. "Don't even bother, Kakashi," he muttered quietly as he averted his gaze to look at her.

The pink haired girl's eyes narrowed a bit so she could see clearer… Wait… This guy looks familiar.

'_Maybe with my nonexistent sex appeal, I can beg him to let me off this time?' _she thought sarcastically, as she tried to make the image of the boy clearer by squinting her eyes. She really wanted to join her parents in heaven now.

The boy's eyes widened as if in shock. "It's you… From before…" he muttered under his breath, making sure no one heard him.

He regained his composure and smirked. Uchiha Sasuke gestured to the scratch on his limousine. "Two hundred thousand yen, please," he stated, lifting a hand to take the money, "for the damage your klutziness has caused, senpai."

Oh Kami-sama.

Of all people, why did it have to be the **school chairman's son's** limo?

…

… He was her crush too.

And she's late for first period.

…

_Damn._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Hmm... I'd really love a beta reader. Or maybe some criticisms. -_-**

**By the way, Sasuke wasn't almost late like Sakura... Since... Well.. That's the usual time he arrives to school. However, Sakura arrives earlier than he does. And since Sakura is older than Sasuke by months (well, Sasuke could literally be older than her in the anime/manga, but they have to be in different classes, and with their smarts, they're bound to be in the same classes), he calls her //-senpai (proper spelling)//.**

**Please point out my errors! ;___;**


	2. Second Kiss

//s t a n d a r d . d i s c l a i m e r . a p p l i e d//

**A/N:**** Nyaa~! Thank you**** for those who reviewed! Honestly, despite the lack of reviews****, many put my story on alert****! :D That made me very happy****! It's just like in deviantART****! If you have one, please visit me! I'm known as kuffly****!**

**Get to see my artworks and stuff there! x3 ****Please enjoy reading!**

**And yes... Sasuke-sama knows**** Sakura from somewhere. Not saying more! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

Oh Kami-sama.

Of all people, why did it have to be the **school chairman's son's** limo?

According to the rumors, he was a mama's boy and a brat by heart. He had everything as in _everything_ his way. He was an arrogant prick and considered himself as _god_.

That caused fan girls to lessen a bit (by 0.25436%) while the loyal ones stayed like that—you know… Pestering him… Stalking him and et cetera.

-

-

**Chocolate Kisses**

-

-

Second Kiss

-

"Well?" he pressed a bit impatiently as his arm got tired. "Uhm.." the pink haired girl stuttered, then finally bowed. "I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama! I didn't know the limo was yours and my brakes won't work—"

"Save it," Sasuke cut her off. "I'm late for class, my limo has a scratch and I'm downright annoyed now because you can't even pay me such a small amount of money."

_'She doesn't even remember that time, I suppose,' _he thought, rather crestfallen (but he didn't show it).

**'YOU JERK! AND TO THINK _I _HAD A CRUSH ON YOU FOR FIVE YEARS! FIVE _FREAKING _YEARS! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF ORE-SAMA'S LOVE, OR ANY OTHER GIRL'S LOVE FOR THAT MATTER!' **inner Sakura pointed out, furious.

"Fine then. If you can't pay me with money, use your body to pay me," he said casually.

Sakura's face turned a pretty shade of pink. A pregnant silence ensued between them before—

"You… You—You _H!_" she said, in which neither could identify it that was a stutter or a scream.

The Uchiha made a face, then smirked, resisting the urge to laugh out loud (he was an Uchiha after all—he has an ego the size of the universe!). "What are you smirking at?!"

"I can't believe _you_ _think_ THAT WAY. You're the pervert."

She narrowed her eyes at him, forgetting that she owed this boy. "Use your body to pay me," he stated calmly. "Meaning that you work off your payment; the way the Romans did."

O_O

"_What?!_" she screeched. _'Somehow, this feels familiar… Hm… I know I've seen this in an anime before… The girl working off her debt and the boy sadistically making her do everything…'_

"You serve me during school hours. 2,000 yen for each favor. You do what _ever _I like _any time _I want. I'm not that demanding. Our contract would just stay in school. You're free to do whatever you wish outside. How about that, senpai?" Sasuke asked.

"That will make up for my debt?" Sakura eyed him suspiciously. He nodded in reply. She pursed her lips and gave a grin, "That's settled then!"

_'I only have to do a hundred of those favors of his and I'm free!' _she thought.

Engrossed in her reverie, Sakura didn't realize when he had neared her, or when he put an arm around her waist, but his soft, warm lips on hers did register in her brain.

It took a while when she pushed him away. "Kyaa~!" she said, breathless (it was her first kiss). "So that's 2,000 yen off your back. 198,200 yen more to go," he smirked.

Sakura really wanted to kick him where it hurts right now. Not only did he take her first kiss (and we all know that a girl's first kiss is treasured), but he did it in front of the hot guy too!

TwT

Life sucks.

"Now… Since we are already late by 15 minutes for first period, please carry my bag there, and meet me in the cafeteria in time for lunch. Clear?" he said with an intimidating tone, which apparently worked and caused her to nod vigorously.

Sakura (who was still carrying her own—it was miraculously latched unto her shoulder even when she fell) took hold of Sasuke's bag and almost dropped it to the muddy ground. _'The heck does he put in here?! Cement?'_

They made it to class II-A in time for second period (yes, Sakura was _that _slow because she was carrying _both _their bags and they had to go to their lockers to put on their slippers). Sasuke made an excuse as he took his bag from her, taking his seat. He shooed her away afterwards.

**'Cha! Ungrateful brat,'**Sakura's inner muttered. She ran to her class (III-A), barely even making it since their rooms were in DIFFERENT buildings.

She didn't even get to say anything when her teacher scolded her, telling her that she was on cleaning duty that day.

Sakura sat on her seat, sulking, not paying attention to the teacher's rambling about the wonders of trigonometry.

First, her glasses were broken. Second, she has to slave for the Uchiha. Third, her Aunt Tsunade is going to kill her when she sees her uniform. Now, she has cleaning duty for lunch and for dismissal.

Darn it.

She pursed her lips in remembrance. _'I just got those glasses last year,'_ she thought, _'Maybe it's destiny I can't get my glasses to last for more than one year?'_

-

Sasuke sat idly in a cafeteria table, surrounded by his group of friends (dubbed the Kings of the Deck). Namikaze Naruto (II-D - King of Hearts; son of Namikaze Minato the Yondaime, and Uzumaki Kushina), Nara Shikamaru (II-A - King of Clubs; Laziest genius around), Hyuuga Neji (III-A - King of Diamonds; Hinata's bodyguard—I mean very overprotective cousin) and him, being Uchiha Sasuke (II-A - King of Spades; the brattiest—_hottest_— tomato-lover in town).

The blond boy ate his ramen like a pig, while the genius snored away. Neji snorted in disgust. "Namikaze… Even if you are the son of the present Hokage, how can you call yourself the boyfriend of Hinata-sama if you eat like that?" he asked, hoping to insult him. Naruto stopped eating and glared at his girl friend's relative, "Hey! Hinata-chan loves me for me, dammit! I'm gonna do everything to impress her!"

And the Namikaze vs. Hyuuga fight started _once again_. "Sometimes, I wonder how they could be friends since all the while, the fight over Hinata," the genius muttered lazily, eyeing the both of them.

Sasuke flashed him a look that said, 'You didn't say troublesome? And how come you're awake?'. It would've been very hard to decipher what the tsundere wanted to say though if Shikamaru hadn't known him for so long.

"Troublesome people woke me up."

He nodded his head and looked at his watch. _12:12 PM_, it read. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk. _'What is taking her so long?'_

The Uchiha brought out his cell phone (ignoring the eyes of rabid fan girls who wanted to know his e-mail) and messaged Sakura (he was thankful that his awesomeness made sure they had contact so he could call her anytime earlier that day).

**_To: H., Sakura_**

**_Where are you? I told you to meet me in the cafeteria by lunch._**

**_-_**

Sakura ran hastily through the now empty hallways. _'Got to get to the cafeteria! This is for that 200,000 yen debt! Can't afford to have him change his mind and make me pay in cash... I'm broke, dammit!' _she chanted in her head. She held her obentou in her arms tightly. _'Kurenai-sensei just had to make me go on cleaning duty when Duck Ass_-sama ordered _me to go report to him by lunch... Now that I think about it... He can fix that limo even if I didn't pay up...'_

She sighed. _'He's just playing with me. I should've known... But I can't deny his wishes either... He could get me kicked out of this school... Or worse.'_

**'Almost there!'**cried her inner when she spotted the blurry image of the doors.

She managed to make out a figure of a walking boy in the school's gakuran. "Kyaa~!" she yelled, startled, as she tripped over nothing

**'You are SUCH a KLUTZ, you BAKA!'**

She expected her face to meet the cold, slippery floor but as always—

_Thud._

"Haruno-chan? Will you please get off of me?" asked a pale boy, face plastered with a fake smile. With wide eyes, she picked up her lunch box (which thankfully didn't spill its contents) and bowed.

-__-'

"I'm really sorry, Yamamoto-kaichou!"**

* * *

A/N: ****Nyaa!**

**Sai would be known here as Yamamoto Sai ****since he doesn't have a last name. :D Anyway, **//-kaichou means 'president'//**in the school council. x3 Sai-chan would be taking a very interesting**** part in this story...**

**H **//ecchi//**, by the way, is the short term for hentai**** meaning pervert. OwO**** It's more common than 'ero****' (the term Naruto uses on Jiraiya).**

**I won't spoil you guys any further! Please review****! Or fave! Or alert... :D Or criticize... Anything! Just make me know you guys look at it! :D**

**Edited by onee-chi, **Daring Scientive**! Please have a look at her profile. x3 She's my official beta reader, nyaa!**


	3. Third Kiss

//s t a n d a r d . d i s c l a i m e r . a p p l i e d//

**A/N:**** Thank you to all who reviewed and alerted! OwO Though seriously, I was quite disappointed at the traffic. It didn't seem to improve even though I updated early. -shrugs- That might make me update less often... T___T Since I easily get lazy without motivation.**

**But I will try to update daily, nyaa! Except on Tuesdays and Fridays. I have Kumon. -_-'  
**

**

* * *

**

"Haruno-chan? Will you please get off of me?" asked a pale boy, face plastered with a fake smile. With wide eyes, she picked up her lunch box (which thankfully didn't spill its contents) and bowed.

"I'm really sorry, Yamamoto-kaichou!" she repeated as a mantra. She offered him a hand to help him stand up, as the boy she was supposed to be meeting stepped out of the cafeteria.

"YOU!"

-

-

**Chocolate Kisses**

-

-

Third Kiss

-

"Uchiha-sama—"

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun," Yamamoto Sai (III-A), president of student council, greeted with a fake smile.

Sasuke glared at the boy and pulled Sakura by the wrist. "Just _what _do you want with me?" he sneered. Sai continued to smile, "I have no intention of stealing your _girlfriend_, Sasuke-kun. We just happened to fall on top of each other and—"

"It's my fault, Uchiha-sama! I tripped and fell over Yamamoto-kaichou… It's not his fault," Sakura interjected, trying to stop the two from arguing. He tugged at her arm sharply, causing her to bite her bottom lip at the sudden pain.

"Don't go near him, Sakura," he hissed (not even bothering to add the –senpai honorific), as he dragged the pink haired girl from the hallway that led to the cafeteria.

…

"… Hm… It seems that I have spotted your soft spot, Sasuke-kun. How idiotic of you not to think things over," mumbled the pale president of Konoha Gakuen, his fake beam still plastered upon his features.

-

"Itai! Please stop it, Uchiha-sama! It hurts!" she whined, trying to get off of his vise like grip.

She found it futile, realizing that she already surrendered herself to him the moment she added the –sama suffix to his name, "Stop… Please…" she huffed weakly, losing all strength she had with just his touches.

"Don't _ever _go near that guy again," he mumbled quietly, letting go of her wrist. It started to form an ugly bruise, causing him to start mumbling a string of profanities.

"Come on. Let's get you to the infirmary," Sasuke continued, sighing. He tugged at her arm, gently this time.

_'Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all? I think he's worried about me,' _she sighed inwardly.

**'Kyaa~! I take back what I said about hating him! I love him for sure, this time!'**

She smiled dreamily, causing Sasuke to stop and eye her like she's grown another head. "Hn?" he grunted in a questioning tone.

"Ah.. Nothing at all," she replied, grinning fully this time. "Hn," he grunted again. "Ne… Sasuke-sama?" she asked, trying to call him in a first name basis. He nodded to show acknowledgement. "Arigatou."

He smirked and stared ahead with those endless black pools of his. "Cha… Don't get it up to your head Haruno. You know I'm only doing this because you still have a debt to pay."

And for a moment there, she thought he really was opening up to her.

Sasuke immediately regretted what he said when her smile faltered.

-

"Nyaa~n! Forehead-chan! It's only three days before Valentine's day. Do you have any plans on who you're giving chocolate to?" Ino asked wryly as she helped her best friend get her bike to a repair shop. "Hmm," she thought aloud, "How about you pig? Who are you going to give chocolate to?"

The blond smiled. "Nara-kun, of course! Who else?" she asked. "Sou ka… I was thinking maybe Naruto-kun… Since after all… He was one of my childhood friends... Although we don't get to talk much these days," she said, mumbling the last part.

"How about Uchiha-kun?" Ino pressed. "Eh? What about him?" Sakura asked, surprised. The Yamanaka rolled her eyes and stared at her weirdly. "Oh _come ON!_ I know he's digging you. He even brought you to the infirmary just because you _bruised_ your wrist!" The girl pointed to her bandaged hand. "His posse _accidentally _hit Watanabe Karin-bitch with dodge balls _several_ times but he didn't even bother lifting a finger to help!"

Sakura cocked an eye brow. "Your point?"

Ino sighed at the denseness of her best friend, "My point is that he likes you! Why won't you give him chocolate?"

She gave it a thought. _'I guess it won't be that bad to give him some chocolate. He's one of the few boys who paid attention to me, after all… But it is impossible for him to like me… He just met me earlier this morning, for Kami's sake!'_ she mused with a smile. It was when reality came crashing down on her.

"Well… I'm kind of broke because I need to pay for the bike and it's crisis… I can't simply ask Aunt Tsunade… I guess I won't be able to give anything to Naruto, either," the green eyed girl mumbled sadly, making sure Ino didn't hear her, as she wheeled in her bike to the repair shop. "Thanks for the help, pig," she said, as said girl waved good bye and started home.

She honestly thought it would be cheaper to ride a bike than to use the train. _'A couple hundred yen should do it,' _she thought.

"Perhaps I could help you, Haruno-chan," came a soft, melodic voice.

She turned her head to the clerk who was no other than the student president. Ino mustn't have noticed him when they entered. "Yamamoto-kaichou! I didn't know you worked here!" she exclaimed. "It's crisis," he pointed out, "I'm not a brat born in a rich family."

_'Somehow, that's the perfect definition for Sasuke-sama,'_ she thought idly.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just happened to overhear what you two were talking about. Anyway… Since I earn quite a good sum of money, why don't you run some errands for me at school… Since I'm busy and all. I'll pay you," he beamed, making her forget why she went there in the first place.

Sakura hesitated, "But I'm not allowed to see you, remember kaichou?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, ne? Besides… You'll use the money for good. You'll be making some chocolates for him and Naruto-kun, aren't you?"

Sakura beamed. "Well then.. If that's the case.. Then I accept, Yamamoto-kaichou! Yoroshiku!"

Sai smiled and neared her broken bike, "Let's get this fixed, shall we not?"

-

"Teme?"

"Hn?" the Uchiha grunted as he averted his gaze to his best friend slash rival, who was getting a lift home thanks to him. "You know Sakura-chan? I saw you guys earlier in the infirmary. Is something going on between you guys?"

"Hn," he smirked, almost twitching at the fact that Naruto called Sakura, _his_ Sakura, 'Sakura-chan'. "Let's just say she just forgot who I was," he said a bit fondly.

Silence filled the now scratch free limousine, courtesy of Kakashi (the butler, driver—etc.).

…

O_o

"Eh?!"

**

* * *

A/N:**** It's traditional in Japan for girls to give out Chocolate to the boys they like, nyaa! :D ^_^ Hand made ones express love, friendship or admiration (I think). And they don't ride buses that often. Usually, they ride on trains and or bikes. ;) (believe me, I am not an otaku)**

**Adding **//-sama//** to a boy's name means adoration, infatuation, surrender and the like. O_O Therefore, it's not proper to call boys that you aren't close to with the **//-kun// **suffix, just so you know. Unless though, you are bitchy like Karin (COME ON!! GO FOR SUIGETSU DAMMIT!)... Nah.. Just kidding. ;)**

**^_^ I hope you enjoyed reading!  
**


	4. Fourth Kiss

//s t a n d a r d . d i s c l a i m e r . a p p l i e d//

**A/N:**** Nyaan! Hey everyone! Thanks for reading... And thank you for the increase of the traffic. :) It seems that I don't have to stick to my 'weekly update' plan afterall. :D**

**I intended to keep the chapters short because I update in a regular basis. If I make them any longer, I'll update less frequently.**

**Besides... If I did make this long, it's enough to be a oneshot (with about 10,000 words). OwO**

**LOOK AT ME: Neh... Minna. Sorry for not posting this earlier, but this isn't my plot (I'm too forgetful.. Do you guys think I have Alzheimer's Disease?). Anyway, this story is based off Aikawa Saki's manga (she is the awesomeness of all awesome)****. I did some tweaking though to make it look more realistic. I wanna thank **Livvi22** for that. You're the best! I won't be posting the name though, because I wanna surprise you guys with what's gonna happen next. Thanks for reading, anyway!**

**

* * *

**

"Ugh," Sakura groaned as she tried to get to school:

a.) without her glasses, meaning, near objects would look really blurry (it's too expensive to buy one right now)

b.) anticipating another day of (fun, though she would only admit it inwardly) slavery for Uchiha Sasuke (her crush)

…

Although or some reason, she thought she forgot something. _'I wonder what?' _she wondered.

O_O

-

-

**Chocolate Kisses**

-

-

Fourth Kiss

-

"Neh~! Sakura-chan! It's good to talk to you again! Sorry if we lost contact these days! I've been busy," Naruto beamed as he scooted closer to her side.

Instead of eating in the cafeteria, the Kings made a decision to have lunch on the roof top as to avoid awkward stares of having Sakura with them. Sasuke seemed to have explained the day before about their circumstances, so the other two didn't really mind.

"It's good to talk to you too, Naruto-kun," she replied with a smile. Sasuke's eyes narrowed (barely) but he quickly regained his composure.

"Since you _forgot_ to bring me _my_ obentou, feed me yours," he said bratty manner, interrupting the conversation between the two friends. Naruto frowned, not quite liking the fact that he can't talk to his (first love) childhood friend because his best friend has her in debt but grinned when he realized that glint in Sasuke's eyes

"Eh? Sasuke-sama… Everyone is watching…" she muttered the last part as she gestured to the sleeping Shikamaru, the Hyuuga who was eating silently and Naruto who was now complaining about Sakura ignoring him.

He huffed and crossed his arms the way a spoiled child would if he didn't get what he wanted. "See if I care," he stated bluntly. The pink haired girl made a face but got her chopsticks, nonetheless. _'This is for the debt. This is for the debt,'_ she chanted inside her head.

She got some tempura and put it into his waiting mouth. There was just this… _Thing_… That would flash in his eyes when he looked at her—that if she didn't know better, she would have mistaken him for liking her.

**_"Cha… Don't get it up to your head Haruno. You know I'm only doing this because you still have a debt to pay."_**

His words echoed in her head.

_'Who am I to him, anyway? I'm the bookworm who scratched his limo and one of his _ex_-_rabid_ fangirls… And that's all who I'll ever be,' _she thought.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" she heard an obnoxious voice, then a blurry hand waved itself in front of her face. "You were spacing out," Sasuke said, frowning.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama. I… Was just thinking about something… That isn't important," she mumbled quietly.

She averted her gaze to the blurry obentou box and forced herself to smile.

-

"Mou! Sakura! Where were you this lunch? I've been looking all over for you!" Ino whined as the two of them started walking to the express train station. "It's bad enough that we don't get to see each other because we're in different classes."

Sakura smiled rather cockily, "Then just work harder and get transferred to III-A."

Ino's face paled slightly. "And get close to Yamamoto-teme? No way!" she cried, exasperated. "What is it with Yamamoto-kaichou that people complain about? He's my classmate and he seems to be a good guy," she asked, looking at the sky.

"He was my _ex_ boyfriend Sakura. The one I told you about when you and Aunt Tsunade went to Suna to take care of things!" the blue eyed girl sighed. "Really? I guess I forgot… You don't talk much about him," the pink haired girl said, shivering slightly at the thought that she made a contract with the devil. _'This is for Naruto's chocolate… I know how much he loves the ones I make for him…'_

Ino rolled her eyes, deciding to change the subject. "So? You've decided already chocolates to? It's only two days before Valentines."

"Hm? Oh… I'm planning to give Naruto his favorite—white chocolates," Sakura answered with a smile, wondering if his girlfriend will mind. Hyuuga Hinata (a sophomore in Sunagakure Gakuen—she and Naruto has a long distance relationship and would meet about twice a month; they haf started dating back in middle school) seems like a good girl. The pink haired girl thought that she'd be able to take care of her friend. "Mhmm… How about Uchiha-kun?"

Sakura tried to put on a puzzled look. "What about Sasuke-sama?" she asked, pretending to act stupid. "Aww! Come on Forehead! I've been noticing that he likes to get close to you. He _likes_ you, as I told you yesterday. So… Why not?"

_'He's only doing it because of the debt… But Ino doesn't have to know that.'_

Silence was Ino's reply. Said person realized that the situation must be quite personal, since Sakura had been dumped some years ago (by a sexy red headed, green eyed bastard with the 'love' tattoo on his head who graciously transferred to another school—_he must NOT be named_) when she confessed her love on a Valentine's day.

And for the rest of the trip to the station, both of them were quiet.

-

"Haruno-chan? Will you please take these to the Principal?" Sai asked as he handed Sakura a stack of papers.

_'I hope that he'd keep his side of the bargain,' _she thought, _'since it's Valentine's tomorrow. I have to give it to them before the fan girls do…'_ "Hai, kaichou," she replied.

Sakura was extremely cautious when she went to see the president. Yesterday, she told him she needed to go to the bathroom, and that would be the time she'd go to the council's room and ask if she has to do anything. Today, she made some excuse but he allowed her still.

He gave her two errands so far—for today and the day before.

-

"Arigatou gozaimasu, kaichou," she said when the president gave her a total of five hundred yen. "Thank you so much!" Sakura said as she bowed. _'I hope this would be enough to buy the ingredients later. I'll ask pig to tag along. Hopefully Naruto… And Sasuke-sama… Will like it,'_ she thought with a small smile. "Well then—"

"I thought I told you never to meet up with that bastard, Sakura?!"

_

* * *

_**A/N: Nyaa~... I got that right, didn't I? It's the third day 'til Valentines when Sakura got hired so she has two errands for Sai. OwO I got that right, didn't I? Sakura didn't have glasses yet. She rides her bike to school (still), nyaa. OwO**

**Please point out my mistakes.**

**My next update might take a while because I'll be busy this week end. Hopefully, the next chapter will be the last chapter. ^__^**

**Yosh!  
**


	5. Fifth Kiss

//s t a n d a r d . d i s c l a i m e r . a p p l i e d//

**A/N:**** Uwaii~! Sorry for the long wait! The reason can be found in my blog (see my deviantART) because I know you guys hate long author's notes. Here's the next chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy!**

**And please note that Jiraiya and Tsunade are married. And have_ yet_ to appear too, I've realized. Neji and Sakura are classmates. But you know... Neji... Being Neji... Well... He doesn't care too much about Sai but is still Sasuke's friend...  
**

**

* * *

**

"Well then—"

"I thought I told you never to meet up with that bastard, Sakura?!" Sasuke seethed, gritting his teeth in his anger.

She turned to him, startled and confused at the same time. "Sasuke—"

He tugged at her wrist sharply (_'This seems like déjà vu_,'Sakura mused inwardly) and pulled her to his chest. "What're you trying to do anyway? Don't you know you're committing suicide getting close to that guy?"

Sasuke cursed in his head, _'I should've asked Neji to keep an eye on him.'_

-

-

**Chocolate Kisses**

-

-

Fifth Kiss

-

_'I can't tell him my reason! He might think I'm all fan girly because I'm trying to get him chocolates…'_ she thought.

**'Now that I think about it… Don't you think that we've gone too far? I think Sasuke-sama cares for us and he wanted us to stay away from kaichou. He made us pay by working instead of cash… He's actually done us a very big favor despite his bratty attitude... Aunt Tsunade even with her work as head doctor in KGH can't afford to pay that amount... Because of her fight with uncle Jiraiya had made her drink too much sake,'** inner Sakura said, mildly in panic.

The Uchiha heir glared fiercely at the smiling president (that smile never seemed to disappear from his face). He pointed a finger at him and voiced out, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH SOMETHING THAT'S _MINE? _GET AWAY FROM MY SIGHT, _NOW!_"

**_"Cha… Don't get it up to your head Haruno. You know I'm only doing this because you still have a debt to pay."_**

Yamamoto Sai did not move a muscle, but he just continued to smile, as if silently saying to Sasuke 'You're not the boss of me'.

"Are you DEAF?" he screamed uncharacteristically, obviously frustrated. The pale boy did not waver, still. Besides the other Kings, Sai seemed to be the only person that can withstand Sasuke's death glares.

Sakura could not speak. _Can't_ speak... At all. Was Sasuke this ill tempered?

"It's not like I'm trying to take away your girl, Sasuke-kun. We're just doing business," the Yamamoto stated calmly.

"That's it, you stupid _bastard!_" Sasuke seethed as he let go of the girl with long, pink hair (that smelled like her strawberry scented shampoo) in his arms and lunged at Sai.

Fist curled into a tight ball, he got ready to punch that grin off of his face.

_A little closer—_

"Sasuke! Stop it!" he heard a familiar voice cry. His urge to kill wavered. "Saku…?" he asked, voice faltering a bit. Sakura ran in front of Sai. He stared at her, surprised. "Why…?"

"Don't hurt him Sasuke," she whimpered, not bothering to add the honorific, voice broken and tears leaking from her eyes. "Please… Don't hurt anyone," she sobbed, "I'll hate you if you do... Please." _'I don't want you to fight him and make me think you're doing it for me…' _

Sasuke's mouth dropped open a bit. He regained his composure and absolutely refused to meet her gaze. He returned to his calm façade.

He smiled. No.. Not smirked. Smiled. Yes. As in 'S-M-I-L-E'.

It was small…

And heartbreakingly bitter.

…

"Forget it…" he said.

"Sasuke-sa—"

"I said forget it," he muttered, smile fading a bit, "I've had enough, Haruno-senpai. I'm letting the debt go… Do whatever you want. You're free... From me…"

_You're free from me._

He let the debt go.

Silently… He just walked away… Out of her life... Just like that.

_'He just called me… Haruno-senpai…'_

**'So it's like this… As if we've never met our entire lives…'**

And it was the day before Valentines.

"Aren't you going to run after him, Haruno-chan?" asked the boy she tried to protect, bringing her out of her reverie.

**_"You know I'm only doing this because you still have a debt to pay."_**

**_"You're free... From me…"_**

Debt… That goddamn debt. It's the reason why they became close.

_Why she fell more and _more_ in love with him._

Even if it was for a mere three days.

And it was the reason they were torn apart. She did not belong to him anymore.

Somewhat like what happened to her and Gaara (but that was another story).

She smiled that same smile he had a while ago. "Eh? Don't worry. It's not like he'll miss me or something."

"How about the chocolates?"

"I'll just have to give them all to Naruto, then."

-

It's Valentines day today.

Her best friend bought her new glasses as an early birthday gift.

Ino slept over at her and her aunt's apartment the night before (it was a common tradition on the eve before Valentines), helping her make chocolates of different sorts and wrapping them up in pink bags with red ribbons. For the Yamanaka's dearest 'Nara-kun' though (their relationship cannot be distinguished as of today), the sweets had been wrapped in a mint green bag tied with a sky blue ribbon.

_'I guess we made too many chocolates again… As usual,' _she grimaced at the thought of what happened last year (she managed to give chocolates to a total stranger).

She made sure she went to school early and placed Naruto's set of chocolates on his table in class II-D. There were few boys who acknowledged her with an 'Ohayo, Haruno-senpai!' and she would smile at them in return, sometimes giving away her extra chocolate. _'Maybe I should save some for Kaichou?' _she thought while pushing her glasses further (they hid her eyes now), in the middle of smiling and grimacing when she remembered yesterday's incident.

**_"I've had enough, Haruno-senpai. I'm letting the debt go… Do whatever you want. You're free... From me…"_**

He made it sound like he was a disgusting creature—not worthy to be mentioned. He made it sound like she _hated_ him—when she didn't. She felt something far from it.

But what he said before made her heart ache so much that she resolved never to fall for him—again. It was the same thing she said for the last five years.

_'But it's still here.'_

-

"Arigatou ne, Sakura-chan," the president smiled as he cupped the chocolate carefully with his hands. Sakura didn't seem to mind being called by her first name. "It's no problem Kaichou! Thanks for helping me and all."

…

It was silent for a few moments and she sighed to break it. "I guess I have to go now," Sakura stated, not quite sure where she'd be going since she'd be usually (a habit that started 3 days ago) going to the rooftop.

"Why?" he asked in an _almost_ whiny tone (somewhat reminded her of Sasuke).

"Well… I think I'm disturbing you Kaichou… I don't want to—"

She felt her back hit the wall and her head scream in pain. "Y-Yamamoto-o-kaichou-u… What are you doing-g?" she asked, startled. Sakura thrashed and squirmed, tried to use her 'inhuman' strength (-coughFROMTSUNADEcough-) to get him off of her.

Sai won't budge. _'Impossible...'_

He leered at her. He no longer held that bright, fake smile. His smirk says deadliness. "You… Don't know how _much_ I'm hated by Uchiha, don't you?"

Sai took her silence as a gesture to continue with his his story.

"I think it's about time I tell you why _even_ your best friend has a major dislike for me…" he whispered huskily into her ear, holding both of her wrists above her with one of his own strong ones.

_

* * *

_**A/N: I think I'll be posting a oneshot to be a filler for this fic. :D Hope you guys would read it. ^________^**

**Thanks for the many reviews and alerts! They are highly appreciated! :D I'll edit this tomorrow. It's quite late already. Criticisms are welcomed!**

**So I guess this isn't the last chapter after all... OwO There'll be a few more to come and that's a wrap!  
**


	6. Sixth Kiss

//s t a n d a r d . d i s c l a i m e r . a p p l i e d//

**A/N:**** I think Sasuke and Sai are OOC. O____O**

**Well.. I did say Sasuke would be a brat. 6_6 I don't want people to picture them as emotionless people since this is an AU-_NON MASSACRE _fic. Sai... I didn't know much about his family so I thought of him as an orphan. Let's just say the Uchiha family is still really rich and all. OwO**

**Inspired by a manga of: Aikawa Saki.  
**

**

* * *

**

Sai took her silence as a gesture to continue with his his story.

"I think it's about time I tell you why _even_ your best friend has a major dislike for me…" he whispered huskily into her ear, holding both of her wrists above her with one of his own strong ones.

He neared his lips to her ear.

-

-

**Chocolate Kisses**

-

-

Sixth Kiss

-

"Ino was Sasuke's _girlfriend… _All the way back in middle school," he whispered, causing her to cringe. _'She's never told me of this before,' _Sakura thought, _'Why could she keep something this important? She knows I (still) like him…'_

"They broke up because of me," Sai muttered, smirking. "You... You... You _demon_! No wonder Ino despises you!" she screamed.

" I've confessed to her for more than I could count but she kept turning me down, saying she still liked Sasuke. She came to me because you were in Suna back then and had nowhere to turn to. Then one day, she finally agreed. I was happy even if I knew she liked me only as a friend," he continued on.

He turned his gaze to her, who stopped struggling out of his grasp now. His eyes were… Empty. Just like Sasuke's eyes yesterday.

They were void of emotion. Looking almost lifeless. Lifeless black stones.

**_"Free… From me…"_**

Sakura knew Sasuke better. He wasn't emotionless. Sure he was cold but he wasn't emotionless. He was human. And that's the reason she fell in _love_ with him. Because somehow, despite his icy demeanor, she could see that there's this boy that wanted love.

"It's just… He always had everything. A brother to look up to… A family that loves him… And… Ino... He can't even appreciate anything! He doesn't work hard for anything—at all!"

_'That explains why he has a job… Maybe his family's circumstances isn't the best.'_

_"_He's nothing but a…"

And maybe the oh so hated Yamamoto-kaichou wasn't so dislikable after all.

_'He's just like a child… He just needs a hug,' _she mused.

She felt his grip loosen on her wrists and his hands fell limply on his sides.

Silence enveloped them for a while…

"I wanted to make Ino mine for good because I wanted her to smile because of _me_… Not because of him," Sai stated in a low voice, "I made them break up that caused her to hate me forever when she found out… Because she really seemed to love him back then."

Sakura's eyes were wide open. _'So… Ino cheering for me to go for Sasuke when I said when I was thirteen… She was hurting back then… But she kept it from me. Just to keep me happy.'_

He took a deep sigh and turned his eyes away from her, "Both hated me ever since. They never got back together, though. I just wanted to peeve Sasuke because I never stopped hating him." Sai ran a hand through his dark hair, "I never meant to hurt you, Sakura-san. Gomen."

"… I'm sorry, Kaichou. I didn't know what you were going through…" She didn't really know what to say.

"Just… Please. Go back to Sasuke now," he muttered. "I still hate him and all… But you don't deserve sadness. You're a good friend to Ino. I don't care much for Sasuke but I'm sure that _you_ **need** him."

"Demo… Kaichou—"

"I'll be fine, Sakura-san. Trust me. I've faced worse things in life. I've realized that I could never make Ino truly happy. I can only bring her... Sadness..." his blank gaze met her own. "I've learned that the hard way... And I'm going to make sure she'll be happy," he beamed blankly.

"Now… Go."

…

And she did with a soft thank you to him... For clearing things up.

_So much for a normal, drama-free valentines she hoped for._

-

"Uchiha-ku~n! Please accept these as a token of my love!"

"Sasuke-sama! I worked hard on these chocolates just for you!"

More similar screams rang through his ears. _'Goddamn women,' _he thought, irritated, _'Screaming Kyaa, kyaa, kyaa over and over. So annoying.'_ It was lunchtime already. He'd usually head to the rooftop (the habit that started three days before) with the other kings, but realized that _she_ wasn't there to wait for him anymore.

Nevertheless, he went there (more like sprinted) to get away from the fan girls' grasp, tired of having to deal with them and taking their chocolates just to keep the reputation of his family. Saint Valentine's day seemed to be the only day where his glares won't work.

Time does go by fast. It seems like yesterday when Sakura protected the guy he hated the most.

…

=_=

It was yesterday.

_'I just wanted to protect her from him… He took Ino from me before… I didn't want him to take Sakura too…' _he thought, fists clenching at the thought.

Sasuke clenched his fists. _'But he's happier with him, I suppose. I made a promise not to be selfish anymore… I live for her happiness now. Besides… Her hating me would kill me.'_

"… Sasuke… -kun…?" her voice echoed out of the blue.

_

* * *

_**A/N: The promised oneshot will explain Sai's story and why Sasuke fell in love with Sakura in the first place. :3**

**DAMMIT! O_O SAI ACTED LIKE A GIRL! SAI ACTED LIKE A GIRL!!! (Guys usually hide their feelings from everyone--I promise) T___T I suck as a writer... Please forgive me but Sai had to say those to Sakura because... Well... I didn't want him to appear as a bad guy and I wanted to clear up the whole scenario of why Sasuke hates Sai and all. T__T  
**

**Everything would make sense after I post it. ^_____^ Thanks for the reviewers! I got a MAJOR increase in traffic. :D I love you guys!**

**By the way.. The rest of the chapters is dedicated to my onii-sama (not the one who discouraged me, okay?), a fellow SasuSaku fanatic... He never got to see this and would _never_ be able to.**


	7. Final Kiss

//s t a n d a r d . d i s c l a i m e r . a p p l i e d//

**A/N:**** Yeah... I just realized I haven't updated for... A week? -____- Gomen nasai!**

**I had writer's block. Yes. Even if I had the plot... I still don't know how to word it... ;_;  
**

* * *

"… Sasuke… -kun…?" her voice echoed out of the blue.

His eyes widened, but he regained his composure. "Haruno-senpai—"

-

-

**Chocolate Kisses**

-

-

Final Kiss

-

It's been one month since Valentines day.

April 14.

And to a certain pink haired girl—Haruno Sakura, it's the first week of college.

She met graduation, said goodbye to high school and is finally in college. The girl had passed her tests with flying colors, as expected. Finally, after three dreadful years, she is free from the anxieties brought by high school.

But that also meant that she could no longer see Sasuke anymore, at least in campus.

;P

-

"Nyaa~! Haruno-chan! Your hair is so soft!" purred a hyperactive red head—her classmate. He continued to run his hands through her long, pink locks with a delighted grin.

_'How childish of Kikumaru-kun,' _she thought, smiling softly. She didn't mind that the boy stroked her hair because he was one of her first friends in college (of course, other than Ino)… And that fact that it's in his personality to be all touchy feely—a habit he can't get rid of. The other reason why she didn't mind him is that he already had a girlfriend.

Sai went to another university, abroad, hoping that he could finally forget about_ her_—and find a new love, even.

Neji went to Sunagakure University to check up on Hinata—his cousin and Naruto's girlfriend (-coughSOONTOBEFIANCéEcough-). Basically, the kings of the deck had been separated (but it didn't mean that they've broken up as a group—in fact, they still kept contact).

She heard the door of the classroom click. _'Finally,' _she thought, not looking up from the book she was reading, _'It's not like sensei to be this late…'_

_Snip._

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

Sakura felt the weight on her head lighten and she turned her head in surprise. **'What the heck?'**

Behind her stood non other than Uchiha Sasuke with a pair of scissors in hand, glaring at the bemused red head. "Oi!" he screamed, "You have no right to cut Haruno-chan's hair!"

Sasuke glared at him. "Sasuke-kun-n?!" the pink haired girl gasped in surprise when he dragged (the way he did many times before) her out of the classroom, into a corner of the hallway.

"Uwaa~!" she grunted. "What's your problem? You cut my hair, darnit! And how'd you get inside campus?" she shrieked, fisting her uneven hair to emphasize her point. "My problem is that some fur ball is _touching_ **my**girlfriend's hair! You just get into college and you're off flirting with another guy!" he pouted. "I got in because my butler knows the guard."

_'Fur ball?'_

**'Maybe it's because Kikumaru-kun looks like a cat?'**

She was slightly touched because he was jealous, but come _on!_ He didn't have to go as far as cutting her hair!

"Hey! I'm _not_ flirting with him! He's my friend! And for your information, I'm not a goddamn slut because I let him touch my hair! I won't forgive you for cutting—"

He neared a pale hand and ran a loving hand through her now short locks, drawing her closer. "I'm the only one who can touch this," he murmured, inhaling her scent that was a mixture of strawberries and vanilla.

She stiffened at his actions but blushed all the same. Somehow, his touches silenced her effectively.

"You… Are mine," he murmured possessively, not wanting to let go.

Sakura felt something cold on her collarbone and looked down, gasping when she realized that he put on her a necklace with an Uchiwa fan—the 'engagement ring' for Uchihas.

"Sasuke-k—"

"You know what this means don't you?" he asked with a cocky smirk. "You gave me chocolates on a Valentines and I gave you a piece of jewelry on a White day," Sasuke said fondly, remembering that just a month ago she confessed and asked him to go out with her, in which to he agreed.

-

_She gulps, rather nervous. If he was too, then he was extremely good at hiding it._

_"Sasuke-kun," she manages out, trying to keep her voice steady. "I worked for kaichou so…"_

_She glances at him, trying to gain courage and voice out her explanation, "So that I could give you chocolates."_

_The Uchiha boy scoffs and turns her way. "I hate sweets."_

_"Demo-o… I… I… I still want you to have these!" she mutters, handing over the sweets. "To girls.. Giving chocolate to the guys they like is important… Especially if its on Valentines day… Because… Because… Because its like we're giving you our hearts!" she exclaims."_

_A moment of silence engulfs them. He then smirks and sits childishly on the floor. "Feed me," he orders._

_Without any hesitation, she lowers herself to his level and feeds him a small piece._

_He chews slowly… Sensually. _'The same taste as last year's.'

_She has no idea why she was doing this, exactly. But somehow, she just felt drawn to him. Attracted._

_He sure looks cold but he shows he cares in his _own_ way._

_She was pulled out of her thoughts when she tasted bitter chocolate on her lips._

_-_

It was one of the things she loved about Sasuke. He never forgot important dates.

Something most boys do.

Overwhelmed, Sakura stayed frozen on the spot, only to be brought out of her reverie when warm lips descended upon hers, tasting faintly of dark chocolate.

_'Déjà vu?'_

**'Cha! And to think this all started with chocolates… Not that I'm complaining though.'**

Both of them broke from the kiss and he leaned in, so their foreheads touched.

"Forgive me for the haircut?" he asked like a child.

"Only if you give me a million more chocolate kisses like this," she smiled, her anger fully dissipating. She put her arms around his neck, not minding that he _is_ her kouhai and the fact that they were in the hallway.

…

Smirk.

:J

"That, I will."

-

-

-

-

-

-

(_OWARI_)

_

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah. The ending sucked. But at least this story's done! -le gasp-**

**UGHHHH!!! THIS IS THE _FIRST _STORY I FINISHED, NYAA! AND IT'S A MULTI-CHAPTER! OwO**

_**SHANNARO!**_

**I'm s**_**o happy. **_**But I'm not satisfied with the ending. In fact, I hate it. T_T**

**Anyway... Please review.**

**And about that oneshot... -runs-  
**


	8. Omake

//s t a n d a r d . d i s c l a i m e r . a p p l i e d//

**A/N:**** I just made it into an Omake instead of a oneshot. I'm not quite sure if people will read it alone. :D Besides, this is supposed to be the prologue! xD I'm stupid, I know.  
**

* * *

I stare blankly at my kouhai. He throws me the same look. _'This is it! I have to confess! After four friggin years of crushing on Uchiha-kun… I have… To… Tell… Him… My feelings!' _I, Haruno Sakura (17, Sophomore), am sure that I'm overreacting.

**'Gotta do this fast, honey. Any moment now.. Those screeching banshees are gonna come and glomp him! Hurry up!'**

"A… Ano… Uchiha-kun… I…" I stutter, pushing my glasses further up my nose. I grip the bag of chocolate tightly and avoided his gaze. It wasn't a habit for me to stutter… Heavens no! It's just that I am really nervous and—

-

-

**Melted Chocolate**

-

-

Chocolate Kisses Omake

-

"KYAA~! Uchiha-kun! Uchiha-kun!"

"Accept these as a token of my love!"

"Marry me, Sasuke-sama!"

A horde of fan girls (I'm sure they're prettier than I'll ever be) ran over me and pushed to get to my raven haired junior. _'So much for confessing this year.' _I've been trying to confess to my kouhai for three years now, this being the fourth. I frown when a blurry image of my glasses broken appeared in front of me.

"I just got those last year," I mutter angrily at the idiotic women in front of me. Seriously! Do they have to run me over? Stupid women.

I huff and pick up my bag. I stomp away from the ridiculous horde of females, telling myself that there'd always be next year to confess.

After all, Valentines day is the only day that boys are _obliged_ to listen girls.

-

"Un! Bye bye, Pig!" I wave as my best friend disappeared with the rest of the crowd in the station. It had been a habit for me to walk her to her station. I sigh and began to bike my way home.

_'Next year… I'll be able to confess to Uchiha-kun!' _

-

The man clad in dark clothing chuckles. "And who are you? This little girl's Romeo?" he asks darkly, gesturing to the white eyed girl behind Sasuke with a metal stick.

He huffs tiredly and glares at the man. "Unfortunately, her Romeo isn't here yet. I'll have to suffice because I'll get a double beating from her idiot boyfriend and gay cousin."

"A-Anou… Sasuke-kun-n.. Please don't talk about Naruto-kun-n and Neji-i-nii-san-n that way," the girl stutters with a soft voice. "Look here, Hinata. When I say run, get yourself away from here and call the cops or get some help."

"Demo-o!" she retorts, "It's my fault for not bringing a bodyguard with me like Neji-nii-san-n told me…"

"I-I can't-t leave you alone. I'm lucky enough-h t-to have you p-pass by in this time of need… Even if Naruto-kun lived around this area, he wouldn't be able to reach me in time-e," she whispers.

"Look… You'll get us both in trouble if you stay. I'll get a beating from Naruto-baka and Neji-teme if you get hurt," he hisses. "Now… On three…" he reverts his gaze towards the man. "One…"

He sharpens his eyes. The man smirks.

"Two…"

Hinata's legs tremble.

"THREE! GO!"

And the white eyed girl made her escape out of the alley into a deserted street of Konoha.

-

"Ugh," I grumble as I tried to bike my way through the empty street—that led to my and my Aunt's apartment. "I'm lucky though… If this place had many people on it… Well… I'll be in a heck load of trouble," I mumble, trying to relieve myself.

I curse my farsightedness. I hate it when my glasses break (or get lost—something like that)! It takes a few days for me to get a new one too.

I sigh tiredly.

It was when a figure came running to me. "Onegai! Help me! My friend is getting beaten up by a guy—and…"

Her voice is teary. Her blurred figure is a mass of dark blue, white and pale peach. "What—?!" I exclaim. "Get on!" I gesture to the back of my bike which had an extra seat. "Tell me where," I say.

"In a narrowed alley… By the Hokage Street."

And in a moment, we were speeding through the empty street.

-

Sasuke pants as the man fell down. He wasn't badly beaten up, but his face did have a nasty bruise and had a few cuts.

The man however, was scratched and bruised all over. He hit a pressure point to keep him from moving.

"Sasuke-kun-n!" he hears a familiar voice. "Hi… Na… Ta…" he pants in return. "I brought help…"

-

_'Sasuke—? No! Gawsh. It can't be _the_ Uchiha Sasuke. He's too flawless! He'd never need my help.'_

I near the blurry figure but his bruises were as clear as day. "I'll go get Naruto-kun to help. His house isn't far from here," the girl I just met mutters softly before running from the alley.

"Anou… Are you alright?"

"You…" I hear him say.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" he hisses. "That's rude. You know I'm only trying to help," I huff, opening my bag and getting my first aid kit.

"Go away! I don't need you here!"

"Listen. I _am_ the niece _and_ one of the apprentices of a doctor. At least let me do my job," I grumble, effectively shutting him up.

I rub antiseptic on his wound before putting on a gauze. "There.. Isn't that better?" I point out cockily. The man remains silent.

"Oh! I almost forgot," I say as I took out the bag of chocolates I was supposed to give to Uchiha-kun. "This was for my Valentine. I didn't get the chance to give it to him… So.. You can have it."

…

X(

"I hate sweets," he mutters.

"Still," I press, "I want you to have these. To girls.. Giving chocolate to the guys they like is important… Especially if its on Valentines day… To girls.. Giving chocolate to the guys they like is important… Especially if its on Valentines day… Because… Because its like we're giving you our hearts."

I smile at him sadly. "And love is the best cure to everything, don't you agree?"

A pop a chocolate into his mouth, which he, surprisingly, accepted.

"There… Better?"

I stand up. He doesn't move a muscle. "I have to go now. My aunt is probably looking for me. Ja na!"

-

(SASUKE'S VIEW)

And she leaves… Just like that.

_'That's… The girl from before,' _I ponder, "The girl who was stuttering earlier."

I frown a bit, "Is she stupid? She wasn't even fazed… Earlier she was stuttering like no tomorrow."

I put a hand over the gauze. I could still feel the warmth of her hands on my face.

I smirk.

"I guess you're not what I really thought you were… Haruno-senpai."

As of now, I have to find a way to get her to talk to me again without losing my cool and without anyone being suspicious that I'm 'interested' in her.

_Next year's valentines is going to be fun._

-

-

-

-

-

-

(OWARI)

-

-

-

-

-

-

"So that's what happened. Why didn't you tell me earlier, Sasuke-kun? I should've known you were the guy I gave chocolates to!" the pink haired girl exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at her fiancé (who's still a high school student).

^///^

He pouted. "What's wrong now?" she asked. "I just had this realization that you could randomly give out chocolates on a Valentines day... Even when it _isn't me._"

She giggled. "Demo... If I didn't... Then it won't be like this ne?" she said as she put her arms around him lovingly.

...

Smirk.

"I guess you're right."

"Dear, I'm _always_ right."

"Care to prove that?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

(_OWARI_)

_

* * *

_**A/N: I'm free! 8D I don't have to do anything anymore!**

**T_T Still.. The ending wasn't so nice. O_O**

**Thanks for those who reviewed, alerted, favorited and loved! =D**

**  
Seriously! -hugs-  
**


End file.
